Life, Imitating Art, Imitating Life
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Two years after the infamous killing spree, Lauren in is California starting a new life. But what will she do when the slasher spree resumes? Rated for language and gore. R&R!


_**Okay, everyone, here it is: the long-awaited sequel! I'm sorry if this chapter's a little short, but they'll get longer. Enjoy!**_

****

_**Chapter 1- Here We Go Again**_

Mrs. Parker sat in the living room, reading a magazine. Since the events that took place about two years ago, she had never been the same. Because of what her son Nicholas did, their whole family was blamed, despite Lauren Dean's numerous statements that it was Nick and Nick alone. People printed false stories of how "the whole family had planned all of the murders", that "the killer's parents drove him to it", so many ridiculous things.

Mrs. Parker's husband, Robert, had lost his job, and now had to work as a waiter. Her other children, Samantha and Rainee, had become rebellious and were always out doing God-knows-what. The Parkers had once had so many friends. Now, the only people that would talk to them were their blood relatives. And even they kept their distance. Eventually, it got so bad in New York that the Parkers had to move to San Bernardino, California. But the scandal followed them there.

While the rest of the household tried to erase the memory of these horrid events, poor Mrs. Parker thought about her deceased son every day. She still blamed herself for what happened. She looked up from her magazine and glanced at a nearby photo of Nick. _Why didn't I see that something was wrong? If I had, none of this would have-_

The phone rang. Mrs. Parker looked up. She put the magazine down, got up, walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello," a distorted voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Just what I was going to ask." Mrs. Parker sighed.

"This is Lana Parker. Now who is this?"

"Oh, nobody in particular. So, are you _**scared**_, Lana?" Mrs. Parker rolled her eyes. The scandal had also provided a lion's share of prank phone calls.

"Look, you little punk. I don't care what you think about me or my family, but leave us alone." With that, she hung up. She started walking back to her chair, but the phone rang again. Annoyed, she went back and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You still didn't answer my question. Aren't you scared, all _alone_ in that big house with nobody around?" Mrs. Parker's heart skipped a beat. The caller chuckled. "Yeah, that's right. I can see you." Mrs. Parker started walking to all of the windows in the room. "So how does it feel? I mean, knowing that your precious little boy _**skewered**_ all those people-"

"Alright, that's _**enough**_! If you don't stop this _**right now**_, I'll call the police!" She heard another chuckle.

"As if they'd get here in time. You really should've bought a house closer to the police station. Big life experiences should teach you to take better care of yourself." Mrs. Parker was afraid now.

"Who are you?"

"The question isn't, '**Who** am I?' The question is, '_**Where**_ am I?'" Mrs. Parker stopped breathing momentarily. Not bothering to hide her fear, she spoke.

"Fine. _Where_ are you?" After a long pause, the caller spoke.

"_**Turn around**_." Suddenly hearing the sound of a knife being drawn, Mrs. Parker whirled around. Standing a few yards away was a tall figure cloaked in black and wearing the all-too-familiar ghost mask. In the figure's hand was a knife. He held up the knife and charged at the terrified woman. Mrs. Parker shrieked and ducked. She immediately ran for the stairs, followed closely by the killer. She ran into her bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it. She immediately heard banging on the door, and she turned toward the bedroom window. Running over to it, she opened it, and leaned outside. When she saw the huge amount of space between her and the grass below, she pulled back in and turned around. She was immediately met by the killer, and before she could say or do anything, she felt the knife plunge into her stomach. She cried out from the pain. The killer pulled the knife out and waved it in front of Mrs. Parker's face, showing her the blood. He then reached forward, grabbed the woman's shoulders, and pushed her partially out the window. Mrs. Parker spoke in a strained whisper.

"Why are you doing this?" The figure cocked his head at her before speaking.

"Now come on. It's a lot better when there's no motive." With that, he pushed her out the window. Letting out one final scream, Mrs. Parker fell towards the hard ground below.

0000000000000000000000000

It was a warm morning in Los Angeles, California. The sun was just coming up. In a dorm room on the campus of UCLA College, Lauren Dean was fast asleep in her bed. That is, until her alarm clock went off. With a groan, she reached out and hit the snooze button. Her roommate, Kate Mitchell, walked into the room with curlers in her blonde hair. She patted Lauren's body through the sheets.

"Come on, Lauren. Time to get up." Lauren sat up in bed and yawned. She looked at Kate, squinting her eyes.

"How are you able to get up so early just to do your hair?" Kate smiled.

"Pain is beauty, my dear." As Kate walked over to the mirror, Lauren got up.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. I have film theory today."

"Yeah, you'd better get moving." Lauren was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. On the other side was another girl that lived in the dorm. She looked at Lauren with pity.

"Did you see the news?" Lauren looked confused.

"What?" As the girl left, Lauren turned on the television. Kate stepped next to her, and they both watched as the newswoman spoke.

"...investigations following the tragic death of Lana Parker, the mother if Nicholas Parker." The screen showed a picture of Mrs. Parker, followed by a picture of Nick. "As most of us know, Nicholas was the serial killer that murdered several of his classmates. He had also attempted to murder the object of his insane romantic obsession, Miss Lauren Dean." Lauren then saw a picture of herself on the screen. "Just days before he failed in doing so, Nicholas wound up killing Lauren's mother and father for revenge." The newswoman was shown again. "Mrs. Parker was discovered by her husband and two daughters last night. She had been stabbed in the stomach and thrown out the window, killing her instantly. Right now, we don't know for sure if there are going to be any more murders-" Lauren turned off the set. Kate reached out and rubbed Lauren's arm.

"You okay?"

"Oh, God. Poor woman...that _poor woman_." Lauren immediately turned around and started to get dressed.

Lauren ran through the halls of her dorm. She could feel the eyes of the other girls on her. As she walked outside, she made her way to the building where her old friend Jake was attending history class. However, before she could get there, she saw a swarm of reporters and news people outside the entrance. When one of them turned, noticed her, and alerted the others, Lauren ran to the back entrance. Before she could get inside, the reporters and cameras surrounded her. Immediately, they started throwing questions at her.

"Lauren, do you think that there's another serial killer out there?"

"Any possible suspects?"

"Are you relieved that the mother of the one who almost killed you is dead?"

"How do you feel, Lauren?"

"No comment," Lauren said firmly. She was finally able to open the door a small crack and slip inside. She quickly walked down the halls until she found Jake's classroom. She waited outside the door until she heard the sound of chairs being pushed in. As Jake came out of the room, Lauren tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and immediately led Lauren into the now empty classroom.

"Lauren, you heard?"

"Yeah, this morning. Jake, it's happening again, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with us. The Parkers had a ton of enemies. After what happened, everyone hated them. It easily could've been a family member-"

"But she was stabbed and thrown out a window! If it was a revenge killing, would the murderer have been so creative?" Jake sighed.

"I don't know, Lauren. The police are doing all they can."

"Right. They've probably got another corrupt detective." She grimaced at the memory. Jake sighed and put his hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Look, we need to just calm down and talk this through." Lauren nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably call Emily and Tim."

"I don't know, is it really a good idea to bring them into this?"

"Well, I think they'd want to know about it!" Jake nodded reluctantly as they left the classroom.

Lauren and Jake walked across the lawn of the college. There were reporters all over the place, questioning students and teachers.

"God," Jake said with a scoff, "they're like vultures." Lauren nodded, but then her eyes widened. Across the lawn, she saw a face that she didn't expect to see. Running across the grass, she embraced her old friend Tim.

"Tim, oh my God! Hi!" She stepped back to look at her friend.

"Hey, Lauren. Are you okay? The second I heard, I grabbed the first plane here."

"Yeah, I'm alright. The press is a bit relentless, though." Tim nodded. "Tim, do you know if Emily-"

"Yeah, she knows. She called me last night. I told her I was coming here, and she wanted to come as well. She should be here by tomorrow." Lauren nodded. By this time, Jake had walked over.

"Tim, good to see you." The two friends grasped each other's hands. Suddenly, a boy with black hair down to his jaw ran over to Lauren.

"Lauren, hey!" He put his arms around her, and she reciprocated.

"Hey, Stephen." As they pulled apart, Lauren turned to Tim. "Oh, Tim, this is Stephen Brewer. We've been seeing each other." Stephen extended his hand, and Tim tentatively took it.

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

"Yeah, a pleasure." He stepped back and eyed Stephen suspiciously. Stephen noticed this, and turned to Lauren.

"Lauren, I just saw the news. I've been looking all over the place for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sort of." She glanced up at Jake and Tim, and they nodded. She stepped away, pulling Stephen with her. "I'm really sorry I wasn't in film theory. I would have told you ahead of time, but-"

"It's alright; I'd have done the same thing." He paused before continuing. "So that's an old friend of yours?"

"Yes. He was actually involved in...it, the same as Jake." Stephen nodded understandingly.

"Oh, in that case, I'll just let you two catch up. Are you coming to Tyler's party tonight?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but since you'll be there..." They smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss. After backing up, Stephen stroked Lauren's face lovingly.

"I guess I'll see you. If you need anything-" Lauren nodded, and smiled as Stephen walked away. She walked back over to her friends, and instantly saw Tim's look of suspicion.

"Tim, what?"

"Nothing. It's just...doesn't it make you nervous, Lauren?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm choosing not to be scared about everything twenty-four seven." Tim looked at her.

"Well, I think that's brave, but...You remember what happened-"

"Yes, I remember what happened last time," Lauren snapped. She immediately felt bad afterwards. "I'm sorry. But...I think we all remember what happened." Tim nodded, as did Jake.

"Look," Jake said casually, "why don't we move this talk to a more private place." They nodded and started walking away. Even though Lauren's heart was filling with dread, she was overjoyed to see her friends come together again.

_**Review, please, and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
